Green Day Rules!
by newfoundgloryfan5000
Summary: When Beast Boy doesn't get Green Day concert tickets he gets really ticked off. But when Mad Mod comes to town to destroy Green Day things get even worse. Rated PG-13 for Violence and Language. Note: I will update soon!
1. American Idiot

Green Day Rules!

By Al Shoemaker

Chapter I-American Idiot

One day in Titans Tower when everyone was doing what they'd normally do, a commercial came on TV for Green Day tickets going on sale for when the tour was going to be in Jump City (where the titans currently live). All of a sudden Beast Boy started drooling, and his eyes turned into hearts. "I love Green Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said out loud. "We know, moron!" Raven said, obviously because she was annoyed by their music. Beast Boy put his hands on his hips, and started tapping one foot on the ground after he heard this. "We've gotta buy tickets!" he said impatiently as if he had to buy the tickets the moment the first aired commercial ended, which surprisingly he did, but when the person at Target Center answered, the first words out of his mouth were, "Me want Green Day tickets!", but he practically fainted when the person on the other line said "Sorry, we sold out ten seconds into the commercial.".

"WHAT?!!!!" he shouted angrily. The person on the other line got so annoyed that they just hung up. After that Beast Boy threw the phone down, then started swearing. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down." said Robin. "Shut up! said Beast Boy. A couple nights later on the night of the concert all Beast Boy did all night was listen to Green Day CDs, like 1,039 Smoothed Out Slappy Hours, Kerplunk, Dookie, Insomniac, Nimrod, Warning:, International Superhits, Shenanigans, and the new album American Idiot.

Later that night when the titans were at their favorite restaurant, Hard Rock Café watching the Green Day concert live on Pay-Per-View the concert ended. Beast Boy was still pissed off because he didn't get tickets for the concert. After that Aqualad was talking to the band. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" he said. "We're happy for you." said Billie Joe Armstrong the lead singer of Green Day. "Yeah!" said bandmates Tre Cool and Mike Dirnt (drums and bass guitarist).

"What the hell is fish boy doing there?!" Beast Boy yelled angrily. All of a sudden Green Day waved goodbye and then there were words on the screen that said: This program is over, to view again please contact Pay-Per-View. After that the manager changed the channel to news when one of the reporters said "Mad Mod the criminal the Teen Titans have taken down three times, has been seen near the city limits, entering Jump City. Titans, please help.". "Mad Mod? Again?" said Robin. "Wonder what he's trying to do now." said Cyborg. Raven was meditating in her seat, until she started talking.

"He's going to hypnotize the whole city to destroy Green Day and us." she said. "Noooooooooooo!" said Beast Boy "Not Green Day!" yelled Beast Boy. "I'm afraid so." Raven replied grimly. "All of a sudden there were hypno-screens on all the TVs in the restaurant. "Don't look at the screens!" shouted Robin. "I think we know that by now." Starfire said like a snot mouth.

Luckily the titans didn't get hypnotized, but everyone else did. After that everyone in the restaurant started chasing the titans right out the door and into the big city. When they were outside thousands of people poured out of every building in the whole frickin' city. After the titans kept running from the city's inhabitants they bumped into Green Day. "Oh my frickin' god it's them!" said Beast Boy. "Come with us guys." said Robin.

While they were running the city wouldn't stop chasing the titans and Green Day. After that, they were surrounded, when suddenly Mad Mod appeared in a flying wheelchair. "Hello duckies. Ready to meet your doom?" he said. "No" said Armstrong from Green Day "We're going to turn this awesome city back to normal!". After that Green Day started playing the song American Idiot when they unhypnotized everyone. After that Mad Mod couldn't believe what he saw… and heard.

When everybody was back to normal they all started cheering. After that Beast Boy grabbed Mad Mod by the shirt and said "Don't ever mess with one of my favorite bands or I will beat the crap out of you! You hear me?!". After that Beast Boy turned into a falcon, brought Mad Mod up into the sky, then dropped him to the ground. After that Green Day said "Let's go!".

The End


	2. Jesus Of Suburbia

Chapter II-Jesus Of Suburbia

After that Green Day got up on stage and started playing Jesus Of Suburbia. It was awesome. Later when it was over Green Day thanked the titans for saving them. After that, Green Day asked the titans if they could crash with them, and the titans said yes.

The End


End file.
